Experiment Wolf Soldat
Backstory: Towards the end of World War II, a team of Soviet soldiers had discovered a secret underground Nazi lab. After detonating explosive charges, what awaited inside was a gruesome site: A test lab utterly destroyed, mangled bodies, and, after finding many important files, a journal towards the end of the lab, clutched in the hand of a scientist missing his left arm, eye, and appears to have shot himself. The journal was completely written in German, and has since been roughly translated into many different languages. What lies in this journal is told hear. August 12, 1944, 9:24 A.M. Hello, I am Doctor Unshuldig Augesburg, and I am the head of the team in an experiment known as "Operation: Wolf Soldat" In Operation Wolf Soldat, we will be giving three subjects a hybrid version of Canine Parvovirus, and Parvovirus B19, called Wolfheit X-1 in an attempt to create a new "Super-Chemical", which will be used on many allied soldiers. August 12, 1944, 5:09 P.M. I have just been given three dossiers containing the information on the subjects: *Name: Borislav Kuzetsnov "Subject A" *Gender: Male *Nationality: Soviet *Ailments: None *Reason of Capture: POW *Name: Danuta Brzezicki "Subject B" *Gender: Female *Nationality: Polish *Ailments: Weak Heart *Reason of Capture: Jew *Name: Adegoke Sauda "Subject C" *Gender: Male *Nationality: African *Ailments: None *Reason of Capture: For Experimentation It saddens me that I have to subject these souls to the torture of a super-weapon, but I must keep my emotions away from me as I conduct these experiments. I have also been noted on the procedure of the testing: *7:00 A.M. Give patient glass of water infected with Wolfheit *7:00 to 8:00 A.M. Watch for any symptoms *8:00 A.M. Breakfast *8:30 A.M. Medical Examination *9:00 A.M. Psyche Examination *1:00 P.M. Lunch *9:00 P.M. Dinner *9:30 P.M. Medical Examination *10:00 P.M. Psyche Examination *10:30 P.M. Lights Out This Schedule continues, and over the course of time, we will give them larger doses of Wolfheit. August 14, 1944, 12:51 P.M. Two days have passed, and we tested the three subjects and they are fit for Operation Wolf Soldat! They will soon be placed into their cells, which contains a cot to sleep on, and be readied for experimentation. August 15, 1944, 10:18 A.M. After the dosage of Wolfheit, the patients have not been getting any symptoms at all, which is quite disappointing. Their Medical and Psyche examinations have shown that nothing has changed within their bodies. We will continue observing, but if Operation Wolf Soldat is a failure, all of the subjects will be executed. We have been told that under any circumstances, do not let Wolfheit X-1 out of this laboratory. August 16, 1944, 4:00 P.M. Symptoms are now starting to show within the subjects, including constipation, fever, Insomnia, sweating and strangest of all, blackouts. A Medical Examination has shown that the patient's Amygdala's, or the part of the brain which controls fear,and their Hypothalamus, the part of the brain that controls anger, has been altered in a very complicated pattern. Our team is looking into it now. August 17, 1944, 8:42 A.M. Due to the new found mutations of the Hypothalamus and the Amygdala's, we have decided to add tests during the psyche examination, which would most likely trigger a sense of Fear or Anger. However, we have taken precautions, and now every scientist directing the Psyche Examinations are equipped with a Walther P38 and body armor. August 17, 1944, 9:31 A.M. Oh my God...during the Psyche Examination, Subject A was not detered, and no strange symptoms happened. However, Subjects B and C experienced a strange phenomenon, in which their irises shined to a bright gold, and they gained extreme increases in senses, along with strength and speed. This led to a doctor having to fire towards the subjects, but the bullets missed, however this did stop them from injuring the doctor. We decided to try the anger experiment on Subject A and... this led to the death Dr. Zlo Vrach... when we shut off the test, guards entered and found the Doctor's body: His neck was completely torn out, leaving blood sprayed against the walls. However, it seemed that Subject A was almost in a sleepwalking state, and didn't even realize what had happened once we shut off the test. It was decided that we shall keep Subject A alive, since it will greatly erode the amount of progress able to be done if we had one less subject. August 20, 1944, 12:57 A.M. Fear and Anger testing continues, even after the incident. The Subjects have seemed to learn to control their flares, or what happens when they gain their supernatural abilities. This has left the team in debate, arguing weather we should give it to the Third Reich's soldiers and make them extremely powerful, or destroying Wolfheit X-1 and executing the Subjects before something terrible happens. I was on the first choice, but I am now leaning towards the latter, as these "People" have turned into monsters. August 31, 1944, 4:21 A.M. Fuck, I knew I was right! For the past couple of days everything has been normal, but now it seems that the three subjects have escaped, and are rampaging through the facility! As I awoke, I heard the sound of bloodcurdling screams, the tearing of flesh, and the sound of gunfire! I was lucky enough to escape the carnage, but not without passing the ravaged bodies of scientists and guards alike. Oh shit, I think I see Subject B, I'll try to write once I escape her. August 31,1944 5:02 A.M. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK!!! I tried to escape that psychopathic fucking bitch, but she attacked me, and I lost my goddamn left arm and right eye! My fucking God it hurts so much...no. No. No. No. NOOOO!! After the struggle I escaped her, I locked myself in the emergency safe room, but I hear them trying to bust the damn door down! Well, they'll try to eat me, but not without a damn fight! *Blood is splattered across the pages* After the Soviets found this journal, they had noticed that the emergency room window was broken shattered with what appears to be footprints leading out into the forest..... Category:Science Category:Diary/Journal Category:History